A consequence of the modern age of electrical and electronic devices is that the wiring of modern homes and offices often comprise wired networks for connecting these devices. Unfortunately these built in wired networks are limited to the transfer of data to and from these peripheral devices. Attempts have been made to allow a modest amount of unidirectional DC power to be provided over the same cables.